bansheefandomcom-20200214-history
Something out of the Bible
"Something out of the Bible" is the first episode of the fourth season of Banshee and, therefore, the thirty-first episode of the series overall. It aired on April 1, 2016. The episode was written by Executive Producers Jonathan Tropper and directed by Executive Producer Ole Christian Madsen. Plot Lucas becomes immersed in a new Banshee crisis involving a vicious serial murderer. Synopsis Brock follows the coordinates on a GPS through the woods to an old hunting cabin that appears to be abandoned. Entering the cabin, he’s shocked to find himself facing down the barrel of a gun at Lucas Hood. Two years have passed, and while Lucas has transformed into a reclusive mountain man, Brock has been made sheriff of Banshee. At the sheriff’s department, Brock reveals that Rebecca has been murdered and the last coordinates on her GPS brought him up to Lucas’ cabin. Lucas tells Brock that he hasn’t seen Rebecca in months, but that the cabin he’s living in belongs to Proctor. Now the mayor of Banshee, Proctor holds a press conference on Rebecca’s murder, asserting that neither he nor the sheriff’s department will rest until they find “this sick, twisted bastard.” Carrie meets with a court-mandated therapist - she’s lost custody of her children for violating the terms of her probation. At the same time, she has taken on the role of town vigilante. In a flashback, recollecting his failure to rescue Job and the long string of violent events in his past, a drunk Lucas trashes a motel room and is on the verge of committing suicide. Rebecca finds him passed out in the room and sets him up in the hunting cabin—without Proctor’s permission. Going to the crime scene where Rebecca’s body was found, Lucas runs into Proctor, who tells Lucas that he’s hampered in his ability to investigate the murder by his role as mayor. Proctor adds that if he were able to “clarify” the circumstances around Rebecca’s death, he would look into Aaron Boedicker. After learning from Brock that Lucas is back, Carrie flashes back several months, recalling when she and Lucas went to Dalton’s house in search of information about Job’s whereabouts. With a gun pointed to his head and under threat of torture, Dalton tells them that Job is dead. Killing Dalton, Lucas and Carrie flee the property as security forces arrive on the scene. Safely at Sugar’s bar, Lucas tells Carrie and Sugar that there’s nothing else to do--Job is dead—their search is over. Lucas cuts his hair and shaves his beard. He then searches out Aaron Boedicker. After Lucas beats him up, Boedeker tells him that he didn’t kill Rebecca, but points him in the direction of his nephew, Eljay, who was sleeping with her. When Lucas leaves the house, he’s surrounded by Boedicker’s crew. Brock swoops in and invokes the sheriff’s badge to save Lucas. After the Boedicker gang disperses, Brock informs Lucas that he is officially a “person of interest” in Rebecca’s case. Cast Starring * Antony Starr as Lucas Hood * Ivana Milicevic as Carrie Hopewell * Ulrich Thomsen as Kai Proctor * Frankie Faison as Sugar Bates * Matt Servitto as Sheriff Brock Lotus * Ryann Shane as Deva Hopewell (credit only) * Lili Simmons as Rebecca Bowman * Matthew Rauch as Clay Burton * Tom Pelphrey as Deputy Kurt Bunker * Chris Coy as Calvin Bunker Guest starring *''David Harbour'' as Robert Dalton *''Ana Ayora'' as Deputy Nina Cruz *''Erik King'' as Dr. Tim Hubbard *''Casey LaBow'' as Maggie Bunker *''Jackson Loo'' as Martin Kim *''Rus Blackwell'' as Gordon Hopewell (archive footage) *''Trieste Kelly Dunn'' as Siobhan Kelly (archive footage) *''Geno Segers'' as Chayton Littlestone (archive footage) Co-starring *''Mark Colson'' as Aaron Boedicker *''Tristan Farmer'' as Potbelly *''Chris Wesselman'' as Zeke *''Cathy O'Dell'' as Helen Vicks *''Jayden Blake Cochran'' as Hank Bunker *''Chris Bondi'' as a Reporter *''Julie Mun'' as a Reporter *''Tony Bingham'' as a Reporter *''Jaime Albarracin'' as a Redbone Dealer *''Esteban Cueto'' as Redbone Muscle *''Ross Ruben'' as a Dalton Guard *''Spencer Sano'' as a Dalton Guard *''Malcolm C. Murray'' as a Dalton Guard *''Zack Duhame'' as a Dalton Guard *''Jeff McDancer'' as a Thug *''Antal Kalik'' as a Thug Cast Notes *9 of 11 cast members for the fourth season appear in this episode. *Starring cast member Ryann Shane (Deva Hopewell) are credited and do not appear. *Hoon Lee (Job) isn't credited and do not appear. Trivia Featured music *''"Pronoia"'' by Strange Wilds (End Credits.) Video Gallery Kai Brock 4x01 promo.JPG|Kai and Brock in "Something Out of the Bible" Lucas 1 4x01 promo.JPG|Lucas Hood in in "Something Out of the Bible" Lucas 2 4x01 promo.JPG|Lucas Hood in in "Something Out of the Bible" Carrie 1 4x01 promo.jpg|Carrie Hopewell in "Something Out of the Bible" Carrie 2 4x01 promo.JPG|Carrie Hopewell in in "Something Out of the Bible" Sugar 4x01 promo.JPG|Sugar Bates in "Something Out of the Bible" Brock 4x01 promo.JPG|Brock Lotus in "Something Out of the Bible" References Category:Episodes Category:Season 4